Shenanigans Episode 001
]] Recap Starts in Shenanigans, Bergshire Town unnamed in episode 1, but dubbed "Dead End" OR "Sausageville" OR "East Westerton" by the players. Jill and Squirrely take the stage to perform some music, they both crit their performance checks. Impressed, a noble called Jagger hires the band, "Loots & Liars/Lutes & Lyres" or "Bloody Bards" to perform as his son’s wedding in two days in Kurshwikk. While heading north to Kurshwikk, the party run into a six-year-old girl, a survivor of a Kobold attack by Dozens that killed her father. Chet find the blood trail, and the party follows the trail to find the 14 Kobolds. The Kobolds attack Ryelline at the head of the party, but Jill casts a sleep spell putting all of the to sleep. Ryelline & Slade kill the sleeping , while Chet questions the last one about the location of their cave, 1000 kobold paces away. Friar Bixby completely fails to comfort the little girl. The last Kobold is killed and Lord Jagger insists the party continue on, pointing out the cave will still be there after the wedding is over. The party stops at an inn one day north of Bergshire. Chet runs into the Broken-Tooth brothers, three half-orc mercenaries he had worked with before, and hires them as additional security for the band. Ryelline sees fire-pit and puts it out with 2 pitchers of water. While the fire is out, Squirrely & his pet Racoon Azeban rob the gold coins from behind the counter. Slade picks up 2 women and is taken to an inn room, handcuffed to the bed then robbed. Ryelline sets fire to the hayloft of the stables and loses her Water Paladin Powers. The Innkeeper hires the Broken-Tooth to kill Ryelline, so Chet fires them On the way north the next day, the Broken-Tooth Brothers ambush the party and are defeated. The party finally arrives at the estate and plays music for the party and are paid. Jagger's friend, Minor Lord Fenwikk hires the band to play at his son's birthday party in exchange of taking care of the Orphan 6-year-old-girl they saved. Pick-pocketing Fenwikk reveals that he is secretly seeing Jagger romantically and used the band as a distraction. Experience *First Half Exp: 100 exp each *Second Exp: 240 exp each, except Ryelline Significant NPCs *Desmond the Dashing - Owner of Shenanigans. olive tan skin, long sideburns, goatee & moustache short black hair, 45 Years Old. - First Appearance *Layla - Desmond's daughter, unnamed in this episode. Tries to light hearth on fire, but is paid off by Ryelline to not light the fire. - First Appearance *Noble Man, Jagger - Long Cape, lapels engraved with Crimson & Silver threads, big broad brim head with white feather coming out the back. Felt lined boots. Wants to hire the band in episode to perform music at his son's wedding in two days. Recently published a memoir that Chet Manning has read. "Scottish" lord who is known to throw lavish parties and is a social climber. Jagger’s Father grew in power due to coal mining. - First Appearance *Six-year orphan girl – her father was a woodcutter who was killed by Kobolds just before she runs into party. Adopted as a servant by Jagger’s "friend", Lord Fenwikk. - First Appearance *Kobold – interrogated for the location of his tribes hidden cave before being killed. Only appearance episode 1. *Innkeeper of Inn one day north of Bergshire – PCs in episode 1 mess around in the bar, eventually burning down the barn. - First Appearance *Broken-Tooth Brothers – Four half orc mercenaries who are friends of Chet Manning. They are later killed by the party. - First Appearance *Nancy & Rosie – Pair of thieves who handcuff Slade Milson to a bed then rob him. - First Appearance *Minor Lord Fenwikk - Father of the bride. Hires the band to play for his son's birthday in 2 weeks. Significant Locations * Shenanigans: First appearance * Bergshire: Starting town. Unnamed in this episode. First appearance * Woodcutters House –an hour north of Bergshire, raided by Kobolds. First appearance * Kobold Camp – an hour north of Bergshire, not far from Woodcutter’s House and not far from the Kobold’s Burrow. First appearance * Nameless Inn one day north of Bergshire, Ryelline burnt down their stables. * Kurshwikk: Town 2 days north of Bergshire. Unnamed in this episode. First appearance Category:Shenanigans Episodes